A conventional ceil fan such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,422 entitled "Illuminative Fan" issued to the same inventor of this application includes a plurality of illuminators selected from light-emitting diodes juxtapositionally interlacedly disposed on each fan blade capable of being flushed or colored so that upon a rotation of the fan, the illuminators will produce diversified optional or colorful figures on the rotating blades due to persistence of human vision either flashingly or continuously for enriching a decorative effect for the illuminative fan.
However, such an illuminative fan should be provided with a plurality of light-emitting diodes and a controller controlling the lighting of the illuminators, increasing a production complexity and operational and maintenance problems.